Changing Time
by Chaplain Lemartes
Summary: Three way Crossover, Doctor Who, Maximum Ride and Harry Potter. When The Doctor and Max's names end up in the Goblet of Fire, The Doctor realises something is wrong. But is there anything he can do this time, when an old enemy surfaces?
1. Four Wizards, One Bird Kid & a Time Lord

**Okay, so this is a crossover between Harry Potter, Maximum Ride and Doctor Who. My second three-way crossover, hopefully better than that. Enjoy! **

_The TARDIS, somewhere in Space_

The Eleventh Doctor pressed a few buttons on the TARDIS console and smiled, when he heard the ring of the telephone. He picked it up, as Amy and Rory came running in. "Hello, Albus old friend," The Doctor responded, looking at Amy and Rory excitedly. After a moment of silence, the Doctor replied, "What, so you wizards have resorted to telephones now? What happened to Owls? Oh, is this urgent. Something about the Tri wizard Tournament? I'll be right there, Professor."

Amy looked at The Doctor surprised. "Wizards?"

"Yep," The Doctor laughed. "Not just any Wizards. Harry Potter Wizards."

"The Very same characters?"

"Yeah," nodded The Doctor enthusiastically. "You know, didn't I ever tell you that I gave J.K the idea for the books?"

"No," Rory looked surprised. "But Hang on; didn't you say Tri-Wizard Tournament? Isn't that the one with Voldermort returning?"

"Yep," The Doctor smiled. "But I never thought you'd have read them, Rory."

"I've seen the films," Rory remarked.

"Now," The Doctor looked at Rory and Amy. "Before we meet Albus don't try to warn him about anything that happens in the future books or so, OR about his death, because that would cause a very big catastrophe indeed."

The TARDIS shuddered to a halt.

**Doctor Who / Harry Potter / Maximum Ride Crossover: Changing Time**

**Chapter One: Triwizard? Nah, more like Four Wizards, One Time Lord and a Mutant Bird Kid. **

_The Previous Day, the Headmaster's Office _

"Well," Albus Dumbledore frowned. "It appears somebody has entered Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire."

"If we are to believe him," Minerva nodded. "And, did you notice the other name? There was nobody present."

"He didn't say he was," Albus stopped. "We are getting nowhere with this pointless bickering, Minerva. It is time we call an old friend of mine. One of the more, unusual names was on the list."

"But if he isn't a member of Hogwarts or the other schools?"

"I know, Minerva," Dumbledore smiled. "But this man should be able to compete. He's called The Doctor."

"The Doctor? Isn't that some sort of Muggle Healer?"

"It is his name, Minerva, not a rank," replied Dumbledore, and reached for an old, Muggle telephone.

"How do you plan to call him when electricity cannot work inside this school?" asked Minerva, surprised.

"Whatever a rule, Minerva, there is always an exception," Dumbledore smiled, dialling the number. "It seems we have a problem, and a problem must be solved."

_The TARDIS_

The Doctor pushed open The TARDIS doors, and looked around at his surroundings. He was in the Headmaster's Office. "Bingo, I got the right spot; I really didn't want to end up in the Shrieking Shack. Again."

The Time Lord looked up at the two professors, who were shocked by the arrival of The Doctor. "Oh, hello Albus. It's been a long time."

"That it has, Doctor," Dumbledore smiled. "I can see you have regenerated since we last met."

"That I have," nodded The Doctor, smiling. "And I take it your friend here is Professor McGonagall?"

"How do you know my name?" asked McGonagall, surprised.

"Long story," The Doctor grinned. "Seven books, in fact. Oh, and I have a few friends who I'd like to introduce you to. Amy, Rory, you can come out! I got the right place."

"Finally," wheezed Amy, walking out of the TARDIS. "You know we actually crashed into a big maze before we got here?"

Dumbledore looked stunned. "I thought you knew how to control your spaceship, Doctor?"

"Oh, yeah," The Doctor smiled. "Magical interference gets in the way sometimes. The First time I got so far off that I ended up in the middle of the Football World Cup Final, 1966. However, didn't change the score or anything like that."

Albus chuckled. "Are your friends capable of producing magic, Doctor?"

"Nah," The Doctor grinned. "Neither can I, although I don't particularly need to."

"This is Albus Dumbledore," whispered Amy. "You know the headmaster?"

"Yep," The Doctor replied, smiling. "We're old friends. Now then, Albus, to business. I gather Harry Potter's name has come out of the Goblet of Fire, am i correct?"

"Yes," nodded Albus. "But that is not the only name in the Goblet."

"Really?" asked The Doctor. "There are three others, right?"

"No," disagreed Dumbledore. "There is three others, but there are also two new names."

"Two?" The Doctor asked, surprised. "Who are they?"

"There is a girl called Maximum Ride of The School," intoned Dumbledore. "And the other name. Sir Doctor of the TARDIS."

"Wait?" The Doctor looked surprised. "I have two questions. One, why am I in the Goblet of Fire, as I'm not even human, and two, who is Maximum Ride?"

"I was thinking you'd know that," responded Albus. "That is why we called you."

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**So what do you guys think? Should I write more? **


	2. Of Jammy Dodgers & M Geeks

**Okay, here we are. I don't own Doctor Who, Max Ride or Harry Potter. JK, James Patterson and the BBC do. Also, first person means its Max talking. **

_Somewhere in America_

"Ok Guys, who wants some lunch?" I asked, as we flew over the ruined Hollywood sign, a result of what happened when Iggy, Fang and Gazzy left the Flock. We were on a hunt for Fang, despite what the voice told us (and Dylan, and Angel). "Let's go and get some Grub."

"Yeah," complained Nudge. "I'm starving. I could like, totally have some food right now. I mean, we haven't had food since yesterday evening. That was a takeaway pizza."

"I reckon I could last a couple more hours," Dylan remarked. "But what you say goes, I guess?"

"Correctamundo," I responded. "There looks like some sort of restaurant down there. You guys like the look of that place."

"I dunno," Iggy said, "Can't see it from here."

I glared at him, and then remembered it was completely pointless, as he was blind. "Let's go, guys."

We circled down, landing and then becoming perfectly normal humans. We quickly walked inside, before sitting at a table, acting as though any normal human could.

"Hello there," said a man from behind us. "Could I get you something to eat?"

"Why're you offering?"

"Because between you and me I reckon you guys could use a bit of help," the man smiled. "And because I think you've also got some secrets." 

"Uh, what secrets?" Iggy asked. "We ain't got no secrets. Normal kids."

"Oh yeah?" the stranger raised an eyebrow, and checked his watch. "Then why aren't you in school?"

"Field Trip," I remarked.

"Field Trip?" The Stranger raised an eyebrow. "Well then, tell you what. I don't see any fields around here."

Gazzy laughed. "Just 'cause it's a field trip doesn't mean it's a trip to a field, mister. When did you last go to school?"

"Two years ago. I was a substitute teacher. Bad day, lots of stuff happened," replied The stranger. "Now, what do you guys want? I could get you something to eat and then we could talk."

"How about we pay for ourselves?" I asked. "You're starting to sound a bit weird. Have people ever called you weird before?"

"They never stop," The stranger smiled, and then looked towards the left. "Oh, that's new. Guess we got company."

My heart sank as I heard the M-Geeks entering the door, unleashing several bullets as people screamed, diving behind tables. I dragged Gazzy down beneath the tables as we dived for cover, however, the man stood there, on his own, the bullets whizzing past him as people ducked for cover.

"Who are you?" asked an M-Geek. "What do you want?"

"Oh," The stranger remarked. "It talks? Look at me; I'm talking to a talking robot who's talking back to me! Hahaha, this is brilliant!" 

"You shall be terminated," the M-Geek uttered, and we all looked bemused.

"Terminated?" the stranger asked. "Terminated? Can't you come up with something more original? But anyhow, nevermind, because I'm The Doctor. I'm not going to let you get whoever you've come for, because I'm armed! And Dangerous!"

"Armed? You have no weapons," replied an M-Geek.

"Oh yeah?" The so-called Doctor smiled, and reached into his pocket, and pulled out a Jammy Dodger. "This is my second one, so don't mess with me, sweetheart."

**Doctor Who / Harry Potter / Maximum Ride Crossover: Changing Time**

**Chapter Two: Of Jammy Dodgers and M-Geeks**

_One Day Earlier, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Headmaster's Office_

"So!" The Doctor remarked. "We'd better find ourselves Maximum Ride! Albus, got any books?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "This way, to the Library."

"Why do we need books?" asked Rory. "How are we going to find Maximum Ride with books? And shouldn't we be introducing ourselves to the students if you're going to enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

"Nah," replied The Doctor, smiling. "We've got something more important to do first, because we can't hold the Tri-Wizard tournament without all of the competitors."

"Good point," Amy remarked.

"To the Library!" The Doctor exclaimed, as the two Professors led the way, down the staircases, and to the library.

_The Library_

The Doctor pushed both doors open with his hands, overtaking the Professors. "Hello," The Doctor waved to everybody in the Library, a few students. "Out, out, out, everyone out."

"Doctor, you can't just do that," remarked Amy.

"Actually," The Doctor turned around as the librarian came over, demanding what was happening. "I can." He flicked his physic paper at the librarian, who nodded, and backed away. He whispered to Amy and Rory. "She thinks I'm the Italian Minister of Magic, apparently."

"There's an Italian Minister of Magic?" asked Rory, surprised.

"Yep," The Doctor replied, as several students along with the Librarian, Madam Pince hurried outside, a little shell-shocked by the supposed appearance of the Italian Minster of Magic. Dumbledore and McGonagall just sat there and looked on, as The Headmaster had convinced the Gryffindor head of house about who The Doctor was. "Or, at least if there wasn't before, there is now. Now, I do believe we've got some researching to do. Albus, have you got some stuff about muggles anywhere?"

"We have a whole section, Doctor," The Headmaster replied. "This way, if you please."

He lead them down the hallway, Amy and Rory still looking at everything and finding hard to believe any of it. "Here we are," The Headmaster announced.

"Thank you, old friend," remarked The Doctor, and picked out a book, and looked at it. "Bingo! First time."

"What are you looking for and how do you know what you're looking for?" asked Amy.

The Doctor chuckled. "I had a run-in with The School eight years ago. Just remembered it now and I remember seeing a little girl called Maximum Ride. Oh, I remember now! I helped her escape! Old age, you see, things sometimes slip out of your memory."

"You don't look very old," remarked Rory.

"Didn't I tell you I'm 907?" asked The Doctor, flicking through the pages. He stopped, and looked at Rory's face. "I didn't think so. I told Amy though."

"Yeah," Amy nodded.

"Now," The Doctor pushed the book down on the table. "Clones. Guess this is for Science part of Muggle Studies."

"That is correct," nodded Dumbledore. "But why do you need a section on Clones?"

"She's a clone?" asked Amy. "I thought cloning humans was illegal."

"Nah, she's not a clone," The Doctor remarked, putting the book back on its shelf. "Oh, I remember everything now! Didn't really need the Library after all! Professor, you could tell everyone to come back in now."

"So... we didn't even need to come here?" asked Rory, complaining. "I nearly fell off a staircase trying to get here!" 

"Yeah, sorry about that," The Doctor exclaimed. "Now, Maximum Ride is a Human-Avian hybrid. Still illegal."

"Human... and birds?" asked Amy, surprised. "She hasn't got, like wings?"

"Yep. Two of 'em." The Doctor remarked, and everyone including the professors' mouths dropped. "98% human, 2% bird. Now, Amy, Rory, you stay here for a bit. This might be a bit dangerous, so I'm trusting Albus to take care of you. Albus, you okay with that?"

"Certainly, Doctor," remarked Dumbledore. "How long will you be gone for?"

"Didn't I tell you?" The Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow. "I can travel in time. Meet me in your office."

And then, he ran out the door, Amy and Rory being too awed by their surroundings to even notice.

_Somewhere in America_

Gazzy burst out laughing, and stopped as The Doctor told him to shut up. Yeah, he listens to a complete stranger but not to me. Little bugger. "Now, don't try any scans or anything or else I'll blow you all up. Now, listen to me. TELL ME ALL YOUR PLANS!"

The M-Geeks stood there, not responding. "One day that'll work," The Doctor remarked, and then slapped his forehead. "It didn't work in Venice, so it won't work here. Then again, maybe M-Geeks are different to vampires."

"Right. Now, I'm the one with the moral high ground, so I suggest you leave. Oh, did I mention this weapon is a bomb? And it destroys whatever you're called."

"Yeah," I raised an eyebrow. "Like that's gonna happen."

"That is not a weapon," remarked an M-Geek. "A child has just walked past eating one. It cannot be a weapon if a human has eaten something."

"Sorry," The Doctor grinned haplessly, and swallowed it. "It's a Jammy Dodger! Now, I was hoping I didn't have to resort to this, but it's going to have to be this way. Tough luck."

He pulled out a screwdriver-like object and held it at the M-Geeks, and one-by-one, their heads imploded, sending mechanical objects scattering all across the floor. The Doctor turned, and looked at me as more came through the door. "Here's a word of advice. My Sonic is still recharging as something's happened to it, so I suggest we get out of here. Unless you wanna be lunch, rather than eat it."

"He's right," remarked Angel. "I guess we leave."

"You trust him?"

"'course you can trust me," The Doctor exclaimed. "Come with me."

And then we ran, following a complete stranger, who had just threatened M-Geeks with a Jammy Dodger.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Hope ya'll like it. Seeya next time, I guess. **


	3. The Six Champions

_Somewhere in America _

The Doctor led the way out of the cafe, and we followed him as the M-Geeks chased after us. "This way!" he shouted, leaping over a small fence which protected a grassy area.

"A police box?" asked Gazzy, noticing the blue box up ahead. "What's that?"

"Step inside, and quickly!" ordered The Doctor, as the M-Geeks were closing in.

"We won't all fit in there, surely!" protested Nudge. "It looks too small even for one person, let alone seven."

"That's because it's bigger on the inside than on the outside," The Doctor remarked. "Now go! We haven't got much time! Oh, and don't touch anything."

Without questioning orders like I normally do, I followed The Doctor into the box. When all of my flock were inside, we closed the door and-

"Whoa," Gazzy exclaimed. "You weren't kidding when you said its bigger on the inside than on the outside."

"Finally! Somebody said that!" The Doctor clapped his hands together enthusiastically. "You're Maximum Ride, aren't you? Please say I got the right person."

"Yeah, but how did you know my name?" I asked, awed like the rest of us about the mysterious blue box.

"I got lucky," The Doctor remarked.

"You're... The Doctor?" Angel piped up. "I just remembered something. You rescued us from The School with Jeb."

"How can you remember that?" The Doctor asked, surprised. "Because you were only two then, weren't you, Angel?"

"Yes," Angel nodded. "You took us into The TARDIS... and led us to the house."

"And who're you?" asked The Doctor, pointing at Dylan. "New kid? Oh, and what happened to Fang?"

"Fang?" Max raised an eyebrow. "He left us. Long story. Dylan's new."

"Oh? Let's see how smart you are, Dylan," The Doctor remarked. "Name me two soccer, from your point of view, players who played in the film Victory?"

"Uh... Pele and Bobby Moore?"

"Correct! Another question. The Surface area of an average sized brick is how many centimetres squared?"

"79." 

"Good job. And the final question," The Doctor exclaimed, "What does TARDIS stand for?"

"How am I meant to know that?" 

"One, you're in one right now, and two," The Doctor explained. "TARDIS means Time And Relative Dimension in Space. Oh, and Max? I have good news, which could possibly be bad as well. Congratulations, you have been accepted for the Tri-Wizard Tournament at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That is why I needed you, as you are the fifth competitor. You are Maximum Ride representing The School."

"But... Tri-Wizard. Isn't that, Harry Potter?"

"Exactly Harry Potter," The Doctor remarked. "Only it's like Four Wizards, One Bird Kid and One Time Lord." 

"What's a Time Lord?" asked Nudge. "And if this is Harry Potter, I want to meet them." 

"A Time Lord?" The Doctor laughed. "Oh, that's me. I'm alien. I'm 907 years old, and welcome aboard my Spaceship."

**Doctor Who / Maximum Ride / Harry Potter: Changing Time**

**Chapter Three: The Six Champions**

_Hogwarts, The Great Hall_

"Welcome," announced Dumbledore. "I have gathered you all here to meet the five champions. We also have a new teacher, as well, whom I would like to introduce, and she will be taking over Muggle Studies whilst our present teacher is away on holiday. Her name is Professor River Song."

"River?" whispered Amy. "Why did you get the job?"

"Oh," River whispered to Amy. "I wanted to see The Doctor in the Tournament."

"Is that all?" Amy asked, and River nodded.

As the applause died down, the Headmaster stood up again. "Now, would the six champions like to stand up please?"

"Harry Potter of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

Viktor Krum of Durmstrang Institute."

Four students stood up, each with a round of applause from their houses and schools.

"Now," Dumbledore remarked. "There are two more champions competing this year, both names selected by The Goblet of Fire. They are currently not with us at the moment."

"Oh, we're both with you at the moment," remarked The Doctor over a loud-speaker, as The TARDIS began to materialise inside the Great Hall. Everybody looked, astounded at the new appearance of this police box.

"Hello everyone," The Doctor remarked, waving as he walked up the centre of the corridor. "I am Sir Doctor of the TARDIS."

The Doctor then turned to River, and whispered. "We'll talk about this later," so nobody could hear.

"About what?"

"About why you became a teacher," The Doctor turned to the rest of the hall. "Now then, I'd like to introduce the sixth contestant. Maximum Ride of the school, could you come out please?"

_The TARDIS._

"...Maximum Ride of the school, could you come out please?"

"Go on Max," remarked Nudge. "Go get 'em. Remember what The Doctor said, don't stare, don't gawp, and Don't do anything stupid. Just go with the flow."

"Who are you and what have you done with Nudge?" I asked, as Nudge grinned. I then pushed the door of The TARDIS open, to find the whole of Hogwarts staring at me.

**This is quite an accomplishment, Maximum. You must enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament and win. I will help you on the three Tasks. I have read the books, don't worry.**

'_Oh, so you're a fan of Harry Potter? Who knew?' _I asked silently, and there was no reply. So, I walked up to where The Doctor and the other champions were.

"Now, Dumbledore remarked. "A round of applause for these brave souls, please?"

Loads of whispers echoed throughout Hogwarts, The rest of the flock remaining in The TARDIS like The Doctor had said. During the applause, The Doctor informed Dumbledore about the Flock in The TARDIS, and once the applause had stopped, The Doctor announced. "Right, I'll move my box. You're gonna need the room for everyone to get out."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Okay, so what did you all think of this? All questions asked by The Doctor are true, by the way. Hope you enjoyed, and The Next chapter will feature a conversation between River Song and Eleven. **


	4. Dragons, Beatles & Birds

_Muggle Studies Classroom, Hogwarts_

"Now class, please turn to page 122 of your Muggle studies textbooks. Today we're going to learn about history," River announced.

There was a knock on the classroom door. "Come in," River called, and the door swung open, and The Doctor entered the room. He went up and whispered something in River's ear.

"Right," River noted. "I will speak to you in my office, Doctor. Class, revise the Moon Landings."

The Doctor followed River Song up into her office, and closed the door behind them. He looked at her. "Well?" she asked.

"Why are you even here?" asked The Doctor, smiling. "You're not meant to be here, none of us are. Something's wrong, very wrong."

**Doctor Who / Maximum Ride / Harry Potter Crossover**

**Chapter Four: Dragons, Beatles and Birds**

"I know," nodded River. "That's why I came. Oh, and to see you face a huge Dragon in the tournament."

The Doctor laughed. "I have a plan already," he noted.

"You know you're only allowed to take your wand, right?" asked River. "And you don't have one."

"I know," The Doctor shrugged. "I've got a plan." 

"Good," River smiled. "Because they are bringing in two more dragons for you and this Maximum girl to face. Does everyone know that she's got wings yet?"

"Only you, me, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Amy and Rory," The Doctor smiled. "But what I really don't get, IS why she's here. She's got nothing to do with the Triwizard Tournament or Me, for that matter. She's destined to save the world, but that's a different matter."

"Oh, so we're in the same castle with three people who have a tendency to save the world? And that is coincidence, how?" asked River.

"I don't know," The Doctor admitted. "It seems as if something planned this from the start. I'd guess Barty Crouch, as he put Harry's name in the Goblet, but that must mean they know about me. How would they know about me?"

"You've been around quite a bit," River nodded.

"Yeah," The Doctor frowned. "I mean, only last week I was watching the Beatles first ever live performance with Amy and Rory. _Again_. I almost bumped into my previous self. And my _Previous, Previous _self."

"Three incarnations of you were at the same gig?" asked River, surprised. "You really like the Beatles, don't you?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Now," River smiled. "I have a lesson to teach, so I guess you should go off somewhere. Go to the kitchens or something. I heard House Elves know about Time Lords."

The Doctor was about to exit, when he turned and remarked, "You said House Elves know about Time Lords."

"Yes," River smiled, and then stopped. "You don't think..."

"One of the House Elves could have told Voldermort about me," The Doctor smacked his head. "To the kitchens! Sorry for disturbing your lesson, River."

_Somewhere over America_

Fang was flying, flying alone. Part of him regretted leaving Max, but all things changed. He was heading towards New York City, where he had been informed of a winged child roaming the streets on his blog. The First member of his new flock, that is, if he wanted to join. He flew over some grassland, before landing in the city, and becoming a normal human once more. He got out his laptop in a McDonalds, as they had Wi-Fi, and checked his blog.

There was a message. He clicked on it.

**To Fang**

**Yes, I am a mutant bird-kid, like you. I don't know if you'll believe this or not, but I am currently alone in New York. Meet me at the top of the Empire State Building. I don't just mean the top where normal people go. I mean the **_**very **_**top. Yeah, you heard right. Meet me there at midnight. They'll be less people on the ground then. **

**Ya coming?**

**Alyssa, Over and Out**

So, this Alyssa had sent him a message. This could be a trap, designed by the Whitecoats. But Fang was prepared for that. In his backpack, he carried a gun, stolen from the last encounter with M-Geeks, and it sat in his backpack. If the cops discovered it, he would be in big trouble. There was no Angel to read their minds for him, this time.

He cursed, and then closed his laptop and slotted it in his backpack. Then, he went up to the counter and ordered some dinner, as the sun vanished from the skies. It was seven o'clock in the afternoon. Fang had Five Hours to kill.

_Five Hours Later_

Fang flew towards the Empire State Building, gaining altitude as he soared up the side. As he reached the top, he saw a girl sitting there. She was about the same age as him, with red hair and blue eyes.

"You're late," she smiled.

"I know," Fang checked his watch. "Five Minutes, does it make a difference?"

"No. But Five Minutes later and I would've gone," Alyssa grimaced. "I expect you're tired. Let's get some sleep."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Fang asked, as they flew off the Empire State Building.

"You don't," Alyssa frowned, and they touched the ground. "But I guess you'll have to trust me. Also, I have something to show you."

"What?"

She pulled out short brown stick, and showed it to him. "It's a wand."

"A wand?" Fang asked. "What, are you a witch or something?"

"Yes," nodded Alyssa. "I am. Watch. _Petrificus Totalus_."

Fang dropped into unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry," Alyssa remarked, picking up the unconscious Fang. "I can't let you find out my hiding place."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**So, there we have it. Remember to review please, I've had very little reviews so far and I'd like to see a review, as I know several people have added this to their favourites. So a review would keep me happy, or I will unleash the hounds of hell.**

**Go, go, go!**


	5. An Old Enemy Rises

_Somewhere in New York City_

"Uh, what happened?" asked Fang, surprised, his eyes opening to unfamiliar surroundings. He looked to see two people, standing there. He recognised Alyssa. "Oh great. You're the witch who shot me."

"I didn't shoot you, Fang," replied Alyssa. "I hit you with a spell."

"A spell?"

"It's confusing at the start," the boy next to Alyssa remarked. "But don't worry. I was confused too."

"And you are?" I asked, surprised.

"Nero," Nero frowned. "I've been travelling with Alyssa since we escaped."

"Escaped from the school?"

Alyssa nodded. "We were eleven then. We got invites to Albatross School of Sorcery, America shortly after."

"And I'm meant to believe this, how?"

"You've already seen a spell," nodded Alyssa. "Do you want me to show you the same one again?"

Fang shook his head. 

"Good," Nero remarked. "Well listen and don't talk. We were accepted and we stayed two years before the Death Eaters found us. They raided the School, killed the Headmaster and left. The Protection field was lowered, and then M-Geeks found us. Death Eaters are dark wizards, by the way. So we fought off the M-Geeks and left. The American Minister of Magic covered up the mess. By the time we leave, we're fourteen. We hear rumours of air shows with your flock. We go and watch one. We were going to speak to you, but you were distracted."

Fang nodded.

"Then we discovered your blog. That kept us up to date on what you were doing and were you were going," Alyssa continued. "And, long story short, we decided to meet you on the Empire State Building. So, are you with us, or are you against us?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that question," replied Fang. "I'm with you."

**Maximum Ride / Doctor Who / Harry Potter: Changing Time**

**Chapter Five: An Old Enemy Rises**

_The Riddle House, Little Hangleton _

"Prepare the device," announced a cold voice. Wormtail obeyed, shaking as he pressed the button of the futuristic device. It whirred into life. Next, Wormtail pulled a lever. "Now, they come. They come, Wormtail!" 

There was a moment of complete silence, until three beings materialised into the room, where Wormtail stood, shaking in fear. The cold voice boomed once more, "Welcome, guests. Welcome to Planet Earth."

"We have been to this planet several times before," droned the leader. "We do not need introductions. What have you called us for?"

"An alliance," replied the voice. "An alliance between you and me."

"You wish to propose an alliance?" barked the one on the right.

"Yes," the cold voice uttered. "It would suit both of our goals. We both wish to conquer, and I can help you with that."

"What can a human give us?" asked the leader.

"You will not refer to me as human. You will refer to me as master." 

The three aliens, turned, and looked at each other, before turning back to where Wormtail was. "You will refer to us as master, if you wish to live."

"You cannot kill me," announced the cold voice boldly. "You cannot kill what isn't alive."

"Very well," the alien droned. "We will agree on something that suits both of our needs. We will call you master, but you will do as we ask."

"I cannot see how that works, alien. You call me your Master, but I will be under your command? This is madness."

"No," remarked the alien. "But if you do not wish to aid us, we will leave and take the planet for ourselves, as we have firepower beyond your imagination." 

When the voice next spoke, it was in a tone of interest. "I am listening."

_Gryffindor Boys Dormitory, Hogwarts, the night before the first task. _

Harry awoke, gasping. It had been another dream, a dream of Voldermort and Pettigrew in a strange house. They had made something happen, something that summoned an alien. An alien, that was unbelievable on its own. But Voldermort, working with aliens? Even more unbelievable. He sat there, in his bed. But he had to relax; this was the night before the first task. The first task, where he was pitted against Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory, and two strangers; The Doctor, and Maximum Ride. He remembered seeing the dragons, all six of them. He had decided with Moody that he would use flying to get past the Dragon, and he had spent the last few days (**A/N: I haven't read or seen HP4 in a while so I apologize for any errors, and I am changing minor things to fit my purposes), **practicing the summoning charm, which he would use to call his Firebolt when he entered the arena.

_The Champions Tent, Hogwarts Grounds_

(**Max's POV)**

The Flock had gone off to the Stadium, and I was alone in the tent, with no idea as to what I had been expecting. I had got there before everyone else, as I wanted some time to think.

"Hello there, Max," The Doctor pushed open the tent door, and sat down next to me.

"Hi," I nodded.

"I've been thinking," The Doctor remarked. "You've read the Harry Potter books, am I right?"

"I've seen the films," I nodded. "Isn't this the bit with the dragons? Angel reminded me last night."

"Yep," The Doctor replied. "Know what you're doing? I know what I'm doing. First time ever that I have a plan in advance. You see, ever since I went to the kitchens to ask the house elves about something or other, then they said no, I've got a plan." 

"What did you ask the house elves about?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Long story," The Doctor smiled, as the rest of the champions entered the tent. I recognised Harry, Cedric, Krum and Fleur. They were followed by Dumbledore and their respective headmasters, along with Fudge, the minister for magic.

"Champions, please stand," Fudge announced. "Outside that tent in the stadium are seven dragons awaiting, one for each of you. You will pick a miniature model dragon at random from this bag. The Dragon is guarding a lone Golden Egg, and inside that holds a clue to the next task. Doctor, if you would like to – Doctor?"

"Sorry," The Doctor remarked, looking at the outside of the tent. "Got distracted. Nice tent, by the way."

"Thank you," Fudge smiled. "Now, back to the task. Doctor, would you please take the dragon out of the hat?"

"Right-o, boss," The Doctor nodded, and walked over to the hat, and pulled it out, and began stroking it. The miniature dragon breathed fire, causing the Doctor to drop it, and it scurried off, The Doctor recognising the green marks. He laughed. "A Salamander. I've _always _wanted to see one of those up close!" 

"Maximum Ride, you're next," intoned Fudge, and I reached my hand down, and picked it up.

"Ow," I remarked, looking at the fearsome, black spotted, red coloured dragon that stood before me.

"Ah," Fudge smiled. "That is the Mexican Mauler." 

"Mexican Mauler? What kind of a name is that?" I asked.

"I didn't choose the name," Fudge protested. The Doctor mouthed, "I did."

**(A/N: I will only show Max's and The Doctor's tasks as everyone knows the others. Unless you've neither read nor seen HP 4).**

Soon, everyone had vanished. First it was Diggory, then Krum, then Fleur, then Harry. Then, the voice called out, "Four of our Six Champions have faced the dragons. Each have got the egg and so each will proceed to the next task. Maximum Ride is the next person to face the dragons."

"Good Luck," The Doctor smiled. "Use your wings."

"My... how do you know?"

"I was the one who busted you out of the School," he replied with a smile. "Without me, you'd still be there."

"Well thanks," I remarked, and stepped out to face a giant crater in the middle of a stadium. I looked up to see the flock, cheering enthusiastically. Everyone else was silent, as they didn't know a thing about me.

Well, time to show them.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	6. How to shock wizards and witches twice!

_The Stadium of the First Task, Hogwarts_

I looked out, and saw the Dragon's nest with the golden egg sitting on top of it. There was no Mexican Mauler in sight, so I decided to run towards the egg. Guess I don't have to use my wings at all then.

Crash!

A massive tail smashed down next to me, sending me flying off my feet. There was an "Ohh" from the crowd. I rolled down and got behind a rock as the brown dragon breathed heavy fire.

'_Max!' _Angel read my mind. _'Do you want me to control its mind?'_

'_No,' _I replied back. _'I think that would be classified as cheating'. _

'_Well you'd better think of something fast!' _she panicked. _'It's getting angry.'_

What and it wasn't angry in the first place?

**Use your wings, Max. **Oh great, the voice was here as well. Very well, if that's what the voice and The Doctor wanted, I'd grant them that wish.

As the Dragon stopped breathing fire I whipped out my wings, and took to the skies. The Crowd looked stunned. Suddenly, a loud voice boomed over the Stadium, and I recognised it as The Doctor's. "Good Morning Witches and Wizards! I'm The Doctor, your fourth champion. Now, about fourteen years ago, Max was human, but not anymore, thanks to involvement from Itex. Now might be a good time to point out that she's 98% human, 2% bird!"

**Maximum Ride / Doctor Who / Harry Potter Crossover: Changing Time**

**Chapter Six: How to shock wizards and witches – Twice!**

As the Mexican Mauler prepared to breath fire at me, I took off, into the skies, and with the 'Ooohs' and 'ahhs' of the wizards and witches, I gained altitude. However, the dragon snapped off its chains.

Bugger. Still, I kept going higher, wondering how far a dragon could go. It still kept coming as I reached the clouds, were even I had trouble breathing. However, I decided to do something drastic. I turned around, and sped as fast as I could; now flying at the speed of light, thanks to my ability which I discovered when I went to Virginia. The Dragon was looking perplexed, as it soared down towards me a lot slower when I was going. I lunged for the egg, but it unleashed a torrent of fire causing me to tumble out of the way, and crash into the rocky grounds. Everyone grimaced. A few, Nudge, Angel and Amy among them, screamed. I looked up to see the dragon coming closer and closer, and just as it readied to unleash another burst of flames, I leapt up into the air, soaring towards the dragon.

Yes, I did say towards the dragon.

At the last minute I pulled up and soared over the top of it. However, I did not count on its tail, which I collided with and was thrown against the wall of the stadium.

Ouch. I mean, I'd been tortured by Whitecoats but Ouch; Ouch! Never mind, I had a egg to catch, and as the dragon turned towards me, thinking like the witches and wizards that I was down, I climbed to my feet, soaring again above the dragon, this time avoiding the tail and coming down to collect the egg.

(**The Champion's Tent)**

The Doctor smiled, hearing the cheers, evidently, Max had succeeded in collecting the egg. "Five of our six champions have now faced the dragons. Only one remains," boomed his old friend Albus. Instantly, The Doctor got up, and began looking around him, and saw an abandoned Cutlass lying on the floor.

"Ah, ha!" he shouted, picking up the cutlass and stuffing it his pocket, remembering that his pockets were bigger on the inside than on the outside. He dashed out the door, and soon was standing at the foot of the arena.

"The Doctor will now face the Salamander," announced Dumbledore, as The Doctor entered the arena, to cheers from Amy, Rory, the flock and River.

"Now then," The Doctor smiled, as he caught eye contact with the dragon. "Wow. You are a beauty, yes you are! Just look at those big wings and those... fearsome spikes and those, snarling teeth... and that fire!" he yelled the last word, leaping to cover as the Salamander unleashed a torrent of fire towards the Eleventh Doctor.

"I need to attract its attention," The Doctor whispered aloud, and climbed out, spread his arms out wide, and shouted, "Look at me, I'm a target!"

The Dragon snarled and let loose a ball of flame, but The Doctor was ready. He dived to the side, and drew his cutlass. "You don't wanna mess with me now! I've got a Cutlass! Never fight a man with a cutlass unless you have a cutlass in which case it's perfectly acceptable to fight another man with a cutlass. Then again, you may prefer a gun to a cutlass but me, never! Cutlasses are the best! Now, where was I?"

The Dragon roared in response and The Doctor hurled out of the way. "GERONIMO!" he cried, crashing into the floor and rolling down a rubble-strewn hill. "Ow, ow, ow!" he exclaimed, climbing to his feet, as the dragon breathed fire at him again.

"Look, a pigeon!" he cried, pointing behind the dragon. The Dragon turned, and The Doctor ran. Unfortunately, the Time Lord didn't get far before The Salamander unleashed a torrent of fire towards him. Diving out of the way, he dropped his cutlass. "Well, Plan A didn't work. Let's try Plan B."

He held out his Sonic Screwdriver and announced, "Hey, Dragon. Ever seen a Sonic Screwdriver before?"

There was no response, apart from a burst of flames. The Doctor ducked, and climbed to his feet. "Well, I'll take that as a no. Now then; the Sonic Screwdriver, if pressed at a certain capacity, can produce a shockwave which will cause even Dragons to shriek in pain. I've never tried it before, so let's see what it does!"

He pressed the button, and a loud buzzing noise echoed out of the Sonic, causing the whole stadium to put their hands over their ears. The Dragon let out a roar of agony and The Doctor sprinted past, one hand over one ear and one hand over the Sonic. He let go of the Sonic, and the noise was silenced as The Doctor leapt for the egg, grabbing it.

The Doctor punched the air, holding the Dragon Egg, brushing dust off his clothes and smiled, "And that is the most undignified way of getting past a dragon in the history of getting past dragons."


End file.
